


is there somewhere

by azzzpirin



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, M/M, tw: suicidal thoughts in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: "Я бы собрал с тобой еще тысячу мозаик", - тихо признается Элиот. (после пятидесяти лет вдвоем возвращаться к обычной жизни сложно)





	is there somewhere

Элиот сидит рядом, уткнувшись носом в колени и сжимая в руке чертов персик – липкий сок стекает по слишком сильно сведенным пальцам и пачкает королевский шелк его одежд. 

*

Квентин так устал. 

Он не помнит времени, когда его существование не состояло из _борьбы_ , когда ему не приходилось цепляться за несчастную жизнь всеми конечностями, сдирать ногти о холодную землю и ломать зубы в попытке зацепиться, сделать ещё один вдох, прожить ещё один час, день, неделю. 

Не помнит, когда перестал думать о будущем, когда это "завтра" стало только двадцатью четырьмя часами, которые он сам не был уверен, что переживет. Депрессия - это когда не покупаешь новые джинсы, потому что в чем смысл покупать вещь на пару месяцев, до конца которых ты даже не доживешь. Квентин ходит в одних джинсах с последнего класса средней школы, раз за разом пришивает оторвавшуюся пуговицу, впрочем, не особо стараясь – какая разница, если он все равно скоро умрет. Не умирает. 

В Брейкбиллс таблетки ему принимать не позволяют, ведь это на самом деле была не депрессия, это магия рвалась на свободу, теперь он здесь, теперь все хорошо. Магия рвалась на свободу, кромсая его внутренности когтями-лезвиями, билась о ребра, пока не оставила внутри огромную зияющую дыру.

*

Филлори - забытая палитра обезумевшего художника, но здесь хотя бы есть цвет. Маленькая хижина укрывает от дождя, солнца и града, который в Филлори тоже сказочный - камни льда обтянуты радужной переливающейся пленкой, словно кто-то бросил льдинку в лужу с разводами бензина. 

Первый раз увидев град, Элиот замирает посреди ненавистной мозаики и просто стоит, устремив лицо к небу, потому что нигде такого не видел. Квентин затаскивает его домой и бьёт себе по виску, мол, ты что, совсем с ума сошел? Кто знает, отчего заледеневшая вода так переливается. Элиот ошалело улыбается, растирает кончики пальцев, по которым стекают разноцветные ручьи мела, и говорит: "Может, Поток Четвинов". 

По черепице с оглушительным звуком молотит град, а внутри Квентина с оглушительным звуком сердце разбивается напополам. 

Квентин не глупый и может видеть, когда близкие страдают. Наверное, огромная дыра внутри него самого служит увеличительным стеклом и позволяет понимать это лучше здоровых людей. В его окружении таких нет, но должны же они существовать?

 

Элиот бегает от своего прошлого олимпийским атлетом, но рацион олимпийских атлетов состоит из тщательно подсчитанных белков, жиров и углеводов. Рацион Элиота состоит из тщательно подсчитанных сигарет и глотков из неопустевающей фляжки виски, поэтому прошлое догоняет его довольно часто и заставляет судорожно вдыхать воздух, оперевшись о колени. 

«Дыши, Элиот», - говорит Квентин атлету, накрывая его плечи пледом, найденным за ветхой кроватью в хижине. Они так и спят на этой ветхой кровати, боясь повернуться, потому что признать возможность магически починить ее – признать возможность наколдовать вторую койку, чтобы спать комфортно и поодиночке. Ветхая кровать пережила несколько поколений искателей ключа, переживет и еще одно. 

Они ходят к чертовому Потоку, потому что в это время в Филлори еще не опустились до коммерциализации водоемов. Элиот боится и ноги намочить, словно вода отвергнет его или окрестит неисцелимым. 

Разумеется, это не помогает. Может, до рождения Четвинов это был просто ручей талой воды, который еще не знал, что должен исцелять. Элиот не отлипает от фляжки два дня подряд, потом выходит из хижины и тычется в шею Квентина холодным носом. Квентин неловко поворачивается, обвивает его руками и старается стянуть пахнущие алкоголем осколки в одного дышащего, живущего, живого Элиота. 

 

Иногда он думает о Джулии, Элис, Марго. Даже о Пенни. Вспоминает Кейди, Марину и свою семью, которая, с недовольством отмечает, отошла не то что на второй план, а на седьмой или восьмой. Надо же. У отца в любой момент может случиться рецидив, а Квентин обнимается со своим другом и целыми днями ест персики и складывает мозаику. Нет, неправда. Его отец еще даже не родился. 

Предательский голос, до боли напоминающий голос Элиота в первое время их знакомства, говорит: «Расслабься. Никто еще не родился, магия все еще существует. Нет даже несчастного Мартина Четвина». 

Настоящий Элиот во сне бормочет о Фен и Марго, о ВВП и невозможности наложить демократию на аграрное общество ранней стадии развития. Квентин колдует огонек на открытой ладони и думает, может, все же можно расслабиться. Пустить все на самотек хоть один раз в жизни. 

 

Губы Элиота мягкие и находят самые чувствительные места по всему телу Квентина. Когда твой распорядок дня состоит из: « _Подняться, собрать мозаику, записать мозаику, собрать мозаику, поесть, ????свободный час????_ », - не найти время на подробное изучение единственного человека в радиусе десяти миль довольно сложно. Элиот всегда внимательно относился к дисциплинам, которые его привлекали. 

Спустя семь лет Элиот может вслепую начертить карту по родинкам Квентина и крестиками отметить места, которые заставляют его стонать высоко и отрывисто (три родинки на внутреннем бедре левой ноги, две около седьмого позвонка и небольшой шрам на своде ступни).

Ариэль не находит ничего – не успевает. Элиот сочувствующе жмет его плечо и помогает вырыть могилу. 

Два года спустя Квентин кладет руку ему на грудь и седлает бедра, и Элиот продолжает свое изучение. Появившееся недавно пигментное пятно на предплечье вырывает из Квентина возмутительный чувственный вздох, словно он – двенадцатилетняя школьница, только открывшая существование эрогенных зон. 

У Квентина нет карты, но есть позволение Элиота делать что угодно, усидчивость и много, много времени. Элиот любит, когда ему сжимают горло, любит давиться слюной при минете и еще - выводить узоры на вспотевшей после секса спине Квентина. 

Если ему нажать на углубление внизу затылка, он в то же мгновение упадет на колени. Квентин пользуется этим раз или два – когда по черепице хижины молотит ливень, одеяло на постели все еще теплое, а Элиот с одержимостью нездорового человека утверждает, что вот этот, новый узор из плитки гарантирует им ключ. 

 

Одним вечером они пьют чай, смотрят друг другу в глаза и грустно улыбаются.

– Мы ведь никогда ее не соберем, да?

Понимание дается им легче, чем ожидалось. Да, мы потратим всю жизнь и ни к чему не придем. Да, никогда больше не увидим друзей и семью. Да, состаримся и умрем посреди волшебного леса, в окрестностях которого единственное существо – зазнавшийся бог. 

Они молча продолжают пить чай, не признаваясь друг другу и – тем более – себе, что так будет легче. Судьба подарила им спокойную жизнь. После бесконечных испытаний, предательств, смертельных встреч они могут позволить себе не думать ни о чем, кроме мозаики два на два метра. 

 

Лет в сорок они не подходят к ней месяц. Накрывают пленкой, кладут сверху булыжники, чтобы ее не унес ветер. И не подходят. 

Элиот учится вязать морские узлы, предлагает Квентину выбраться из веревок, связанных двойным воровским. Квентин может рассечь пеньку одним движением пальцев, но Элиот смотрит с искоркой в глазах и шальной улыбкой, и он честно пытается, пока кожа на запястьях не покраснеет и единственным логичным движением не остается опустить связанные руки Элиоту на плечи и притянуть вплотную. 

Квентин собирает гербарий из немыслящих растений – сначала он дернул Золотой шар, который в ответ обматерил его такими словами, что обоим стало стыдно. Занимается йогой на вечнозеленой полянке за хижиной и не смущается, когда видит, как Элиот наблюдает за ним через хлипкую занавеску. Напоминает себе чаще включать позу щенка в разминочный комплекс. 

 

Разумеется, Элиоту идет седина. Это так же предсказуемо, как провал узоров номер семь тысяч семьсот девяносто восемь и семь тысяч семьсот девяносто девять. Элиот стареет изящно и как подобает королю – серебряные нити в отросших кудрях и щетине не похожи на пыль в волосах Кью. Кью седеет быстро, практически за одну ночь – генетика. 

Он пытается вспомнить, видел ли столько седины в коротких волосах отца, но понимает, что даже не может вспомнить его лица. Это осознание приходит с вязким, ноющим разочарованием. В себе, во времени, в Филлори – кому нужна чертова магия, если она не может удержать в памяти самое главное. 

 

Элиот умирает посреди перепалки – кто-то опять оставил свою тарелку каши из овощей, не замочив в воде, и кусочки филлорианского щавеля теперь останутся на деревянных стенках до скончания времен. Квентин говорит: «В следующий раз будешь есть с ладони, понял?» - а Элиот не отвечает. 

Квентин трет щавель, морщится, когда мыльная вода попадает в трещины на костяшках, и поворачивается, чтобы сказать, ладно, возможно, это была тарелка Квентина, не Элиота. 

 

Он выдыхает, шагает близко и берет сухую ладонь Элиота в свои. Усмехается, потому что упертый старик решил умереть, чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой, а потом вздрагивает, судорожно вздыхая, и без сил опускается на колени. 

Все. 

Квентин теперь один. 

*

Ночи в Белом Шпиле холодные и ветреные, словно магия, исчезнув, забрала с собой моховые прокладки меж камней. Кровати королей и королев окружают факелы, но их тепло можно почувствовать, только если сунешь руки в пламя. 

Фен, занятая познаванием человеческой технологии, присылает кролика, предлагающего опробовать замечательное изобретение – _телогреватель_. Он должен греть, если нажать на кнопку, понимаете. Элиот гладит кролика, отвлеченно уставившись в пространство, и Квентин по привычке хочет поцеловать его слабую улыбку. 

Он ощущает под пальцами шероховатые цветные плитки, кожа на его руках постоянно сухая от несуществующего мела, которым он зарисовывает очередной узор. 

 

Элиот не спит больше трех часов в сутки, потому что в королевстве нужно столько всего сделать, «ты знал, Квентин, что южные народы переживают кризис маиса?» Квентин не уверен, что с момента возвращения он даже дошел до своей спальни. 

– Идем, – говорит Квентин, опускает руку на плечо склонившегося над пергаментами Элиота.   
– Извини, мам, – качает головой тот, но все же откидывается на спинку кресла. У него в глазах цветет красная паутина полопавшихся от напряжения и недосыпа капилляров. – Моему народу нужен король. 

Квентин хочет потянуть его за перевязанный лентой хвост, вот только его кудри сейчас еле достают плеч. Он хмурится – слишком сложно отделять реальность от воспоминаний семидесяти лет бок о бок. 

– А если этот король нужен другому королю? Здоровым, желательно, – добавляет тихо, сильнее сжимает плечи Элиота. Под прозрачным шифоном блузки кожа горячая, а мышцы – напряженные и зажатые. Квентин готов поставить всю казну Филлори на то, что Элиота донимают фантомные боли – шестьдесят лет на коленях у холодной плитки оставят свой след. 

Элиот что-то хочет ответить, но просто подается в прикосновение, виском утыкаясь в предплечье Квентина. Потом спохватывается, впрочем, и выпрямляется, в панике распахивая глаза. 

Встречает понимающий взгляд Квентина и грустно улыбается одними уголками губ. 

– Я не могу уснуть, – признается, находя руку Квентина на плече и сжимая. Замолкает, выдыхая. – Не могу уснуть один. 

*

Кровать Элиота тонет в подушках и покрывалах, и Квентин чувствует себя неловко, потому что стража стоит снаружи дверей и думает неизвестно что. 

Элиот отсылает слугу и раздевается сам, разглядывая гобелен на стене, противоположной от Квентина. 

Квентин хочет заметить, что смысла в стеснении нет, Элиот один раз буквально достал трех клеще-кузнечиков, впившихся сзади его мошонки. Они свили гнездо в матрасе ветхой кровати, поздравьте.

 

– Почему так тяжело? – спрашивает Квентин тихо после двадцати минут безуспешных попыток уснуть.   
– Бог нас ненавидит, – отвечает Элиот с соседней подушки – невообразимое расстояние для людей, состарившихся на одном изголовье.  
– Учитывая, что я его убил? Удивительно.

Элиот тихо усмехается, поворачивается на бок, лицом к Квентину. Поднимает руку, оставляя ее на одеяле между ними. 

– Я просто… – говорит тихо, без обычной торжественности, всегда пропитывающей его голос. – Я поверил, что все закончилось. 

Самый важный вопрос витает в воздухе между ними, притягивает ближе. 

Квентин находит его руку, сжимает пальцы, потом, словно решившись, поднимается, поворачиваясь к лежащему Элиоту и скрещивая ноги. 

Кладет его руку себе на колено ладонью вверх, как делал сотни раз сотни дней после сотен неправильных узоров мозаики. Элиот распахнутыми глазами смотрит за его движениями, моргает часто-часто, словно пытаясь прогнать иллюзию. Квентин гладит линии судьбы, массирует мышцу большого пальца, надавливает на суставы, которые тупой болью ноют уже сорок лет. 

Проводит по гладкой ухоженной коже, ощущая под пальцами сбитые от бесконечного перекладывания плиток мозоли.

 

– Зачем они нас вернули? – надломленно спрашивает Элиот, и Квентин резко вздыхает, не находя сил оторвать взгляд от руки на колене. Наклоняется, прижимается губами к центру ладони.

Элиот жалобно выдыхает. Квентин осторожно переворачивает его руку, свято целует каждую костяшку, старается не всхлипнуть, когда Элиот разжимает ладонь и опускает на его щеку. Большим пальцем успокаивающе гладит над бровью. 

Квентин закрывает глаза и слепо тычется, наклоняясь, пока не устроится на груди Элиота. 

– Я не знаю, – признается в кожу и улыбается вопреки скорбному настроению, когда движение губ шевелит жесткие волоски. – Иногда я думаю, – обрывает фразу, потому что боится это признавать даже себе, – неужели мы не заслужили? 

Не заслужили спокойно умереть от старости, а не от фей, мотыльков, сошедших с ума богов, бунтующего народа, неужели они не заслужили передышку? 

Элиот обнимает его крепко-крепко, вжимая пальцы в лопатки, целует в лоб. Не говорит ничего, потому что думает о том же самом. 

– Я бы собрал с тобой еще тысячу мозаик, – признается тихо. 

Квентин мокро смеется. 

– Я могу сходить за паззлом. На полторы тысячи деталей.

Элиот тянет его в осторожный поцелуй. Его губы мягкие и помнят, где находятся самые чувствительные места по всему телу Квентина. 

Он целует устало, мягко, словно между ними висит целая прожитая вместе жизнь. 

– На три.


End file.
